


The one shots of What if's

by Silver_Mokey



Category: Oringals work
Genre: Don't read, Help others, Other, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Mokey/pseuds/Silver_Mokey
Summary: What if I had a clue of how to write?





	The one shots of What if's

What if the last person you talked to wasn't in your life.  
Would you be adopted? Who has an identity crisis every other day.  
Or would you have been the person you didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend? Who was the lazy third wheel to your friends.  
Would you be a loner at school? The person who never had enough courage to talk to anyone. And no one wanted to speak to you because they thought that you were weird.  
Would you still be in school? Nobody was there to talk you out of dropping out of school and now your the gas station attendant.  
Would you have a normal sleep schedule? Because there was never someone to think about before you fell asleep.  
Would you have anyone to talk to about your crazy adventures? That friend who lives through you and your stories. Because they know that you rarely smile and have fun.  
Would you be happy? That one person who always drags you down in life, the one who makes it their personal mission to try and make you break.  
Or would you be sad? Because the one person in life who makes you smile and laugh is no longer there. They never were. They were just part of your head. Just like everyone else.  
The way that you perceive people is the way you make them out to be. They are just like you, but with a different backstory. And that backstory is important. It creates who they will turn out to be. And if they are blessed with a stable mind they will see that no matter what you have been put through, the only right way to live is through hope. Hope that you can put away the swords and guns and pick up the halo that you lost when you traded it in at the pond shop for the fancy sword. And with the old rusty halo you can start to live life in harmony again, and not war.  
Just so you know if there is anyone reading this, this thing that I wrote is for the last person I talked to. They are in a bad spot right now, and if you can help someone in a bad spot. I hope you are the last one to talk to them, because our words mean something. So we have to make sure that the way they perceive it is infavor for the halo.


End file.
